


Pride and titles

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Season/Series 05 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Skaikru shares a meal with the Eligius crew.





	Pride and titles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked me to write some Raven/Zeke fic. This is as close as I could get, sorry ^^  
> Also, inspired by this tumblr post by @moonaskingtostay where Paxton tries to be all ominous with his ominous nickname and the rest is like.... Yeah, not that impressive, buddy.

They sit around the fire. On the Ring, there wasn’t fire and feeling the warm flames dancing on their skin again feels fantastic. Echo watches _marskru_ warily even though Wanheda vouched for them and Bellamy trusts Wanheda’s judgment blindly.

_Marskru_ is led by a dark young man called Zeke Shaw. He has been fawning at Raven since they met them, offering her little pieces of tech and smiling a big white smile Echo desperately wants to punch. Now he sits to Raven's right, offering the mechanic some of that brown stuff he calls chocolate and claims is the "best thing she'll ever try."

Zeke's second is an oily square-jawed man his comrades refer to as Graveyard, currently sitting next to Clarke. There’s also a natblida child sitting by the fire: Wanheda’s adopted as her daughter.

 

Marskru has been regaling them with tales of their various deeds and conquest. But now there's a lull in the conversation. 

 

“How did you get the name Graveyard?” asks Madi, Wanheda’s natblida. The child is a sweet young warrior who is easily impressed and continually asking questions. 

 

The oily man smirks in a manner that’s supposed to be intimidating but isn’t. “I killed twenty men,” he says like this is somehow an impressive number. With his slightly nasal voice, he tells them about the men that killed his brother and how he took them out in cold blood. Bellamy and the rest of skaikru act as if this is some grand deed. Echo bites her tongue. It's not the first time she's had to deal with arrogant idiots. 

At least Zeke has the decency of looking slightly embarrassed. As well he should. This Graveyard person is… what? Twenty-seven? Thirty years old? He should have way more kill marks than _twenty_.

 

But then Graveyard turns to her and smiles. “Looks like your friend over there is a little scared.”

 

Murphy snorts into his bowl of roasted sweet potatoes. Zeke leans around Raven and offers what appears to be an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry. We are not going to do anything to you.”

 

Echo knows she should keep her mouth shut and let the strangers continue being arrogant fools, but it bothers her how his hand lingers on Raven's knee. It bothers her that he's - objectively speaking - a handsome man, a man of space that has so much more in common with her girlfriend that she has. For the first time in a long time, she ignores her training and her common sense. 

 “Oh, if your best warrior has only twenty kill-marks on him, I’m most definitely not worried.”

 

The smugness vanishes from Graveyard’s face. Zeke frowns, an amused smile peaking around the corners of his full lips. “Is that so?”

 

Echo shrugs nonchalantly, trying to push the desire of tearing him a new one down. “It’s a rather low number.”

 

“As if you…” starts Graveyard. 

 

"We have." interrupts Emori. Beside her, Harper pinches the bridge of her nose.  

 Zeke Shaw's expression is still incredulous. And it's maybe that more than anything else, what prompts Echo to defend her clan's honor. She throws her shoulders back in defiance. 

“Natswis” she gestures vaguely at Bellamy “killed single-handedly three-hundred seasoned warriors."

 

“Wanheda slew the mountain” interjects Madi excitedly. A look of pure adoration appearing on her face as she turns to look at her mother and Bellamy  “And together they took the Dropship's battlefield where the odds stood three hundred against fifty.”

 

Graveyard looks slightly gray. There is really no need for Echo to continue, except, talking about skaikru's mightiest warriors, you can leave out their trickster. But not their brilliant fire-bringer.  

 

“And Skaifaya conjured fire to devour her enemies at the bridge, to bide their hedas time to plan the Dropship battle.”

 

Raven blinks surprised at her. “How the hell do you know about _that_?” 

 

“It is my business to know about a warrior’s power, ai meizen skaifaya.” Raven blushes like Echo knew she would.

 

“Also,” interjects Murphy with his sharpest smile, “if something goes boom, it’s usually your doing.” 

 

Zeke frowns and pulls a little away from the mechanic’s side.

 

Graveyard is apparently displeased with how this whole conversation has robbed him of the attention, and most of the glory he thought he held. “What about you?” he growls through gritted teeth.

 

“Me?" Echo blinks innocently at him. "I’m but a humble servant at my commander's orders.”

 

Someone snorts. Bellamy raises an eyebrow, a playful smirk threatening to break his stoic demeanor. “It’s not like you to be shy, Echo.”

 

“Echo is a spy and an assassin. Was the head of the Azgedan’ 10.000 man army for a while. Held the city of Polis for her king before she became spacekru's combat teacher.” Raven entwines their fingers and the look in her eyes when she looks at her, melts the spy's heart. “Echo is the knife that comes out of nowhere, and always strikes true.”

 

Now its the spy who is blotchy with embarrassment at the praise. 

 

Marskru look wary.

 

Monty sighs loudly. “And that is why we don’t have any friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was unbetad.  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting  
> You can find me on tumblr


End file.
